


On the desk

by feltpen



Series: After everything [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, ignoring the heavy stuff for now, semi incest, sex now, they'll talk later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltpen/pseuds/feltpen
Summary: Diego lives up to his word, bending Klaus over their dad's old desk.Plot? What plot? We're getting to the deeper stuff, but for now, some more smut. Can be read without the other part in the series, up to you.





	On the desk

Klaus was soaking in a bubble bath. He was feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks, hell, months. He was finally full of Mom’s lasagna and had the familiar, welcomed ache in his asshole from Diego. A smile crept onto him lips at the thought of his brother’s seeming acceptance of their reunion. And Klaus couldn’t wait until all the other siblings went to sleep tonight. Diego had a promise to live up to.

After drying and changing into a long, flowing black skirt and striped crop top, Klaus was humming to himself in his room. He turned from his mirror and gave a start when he saw Ben sitting on his bed. He should be used to this by now, but it still made him jump when he wasn’t high on something. 

“Jesus, bro.” he said. “Say hello or something next time.”

Ben looked up with a half smile. “Hello.”

Klaus looked at the ceiling. “Very, very helpful. Thank you so much, Ben.”

“So how did it go with our broody, vigilante brother?”

Klaus grinned and dove onto the bed next to his spirit-brother. He let out a happy sigh. “Oh, Ben. It was so good. Everything worked. The outfit, the convincing… and the sex was fantastic-”

Ben held up a hand. “Nah-uh. I don’t want to hear that part. Just because I’m ok with you two being together does _not_ mean I want to hear all the nasty details.”

“You’re such a prude.” Klaus nudged his shoulder into Ben’s. Or he tried to, but felt his shoulder and arm go cold as they simply fell into Ben. 

Ben shrugged it off. They were still working on getting him corporeal outside of life-or-death situations. “Am not. And I guess I’m happy for you.” He paused. “But Klaus, seriously, I don’t want to hear details of your sex life. Ever.”

“If you insist.” Klaus used a finger to make an exaggerated X on his chest. “Cross my heart and… ya know.”

Ben gave him an unreadable look. Before Klaus could say anything, there was a knock on his open door. It was Diego peering into the room, eyes searching for anyone else. 

Klaus beamed at him. “Diego!”

Diego took a tentative step into the room. “Is, uh, Ben here?”

Klaus looked at Ben and they both gave a knowing nod. Ben got off the bed and made his way towards the door to give them privacy. Klaus said. “He’s leaving now.”

Diego raised an arm as if trying to stop spirit-Ben from passing him. “Wait.” Ben stopped a few steps from him and looked back at Klaus with a questioning look. Their knife-wielding brother continued. “I, uh, wanted to say… um… thanks, Ben, for being ok with this.” He motioned between himself and Klaus. “M-m-most people wouldn’t be.”

Klaus’ heart softened at the now-rare stutter from his brother. He loved seeing Diego being sincere and not so full of himself.

Ben directed his answer towards him. “Klaus… tell him I’m ok as long as you two are happy. So don’t fuck it up. Or I’ll find a way to haunt him too.”

Klaus laughed and met Diego’s confused eyes. “Ben says he’ll haunt your ass if you hurt me.”

Ben held up a finger, but then shrugged. “Not exactly… whatever. I’ll stay away tonight.”

Diego spoke over his last words. “Damn, Ben’s like the little angel on your shoulder.” Ben smiled as he slipped out the door without another word. Diego continued talking, unaware. “I’ll try… I mean, I don’t even know what this is really. But… I guess we’ll figure it out. It just means a lot that you aren’t weirded the fuck out by it all.”

He paused and looked at Klaus, still sitting on the bed. Klaus paused, looking at the anticipation on Diego’s face. “Oh.” he blurted out. “Ben’s gone. But that was some moving stuff right there.”

Diego looked around. “He’s gone?”

“Yeah, it’s just us two.” Klaus stood up. “ _Papi_.”

Diego sucked in a breath. “Klaus… I think we need to talk about, stuff, everything.”

Klaus forced his mind to ignore the images of Dave dying in his arms and Patch saving him from his torturers. He’d been trying for months now to keep them out of his newly sober brain. It was one of the reasons he needed this with Diego. They could talk later. Right now, he wanted to feel good. He walked into Diego’s space. “We’ll hash all our shit out, I promise. But right now, there’s something you said you would do. It’s tonight…” Klaus reached his fingers under the strap of Diego’s knife harness. “And I know Dad’s office is empty.” He waggled his eyebrows as he stroked his brother’s chest. 

The black haired brother’s head tilted as he closed his eyes. “Klaus... “

“Shh, shh, shhh.” Klaus leaned in so his lips were brushing Diego’s jawline. “Let me make you feel good again, papi.”

Klaus’s lips lightly teased the stubble on Diego’s cheek as he moved his hands over muscular sides. Diego wrapped an arm around his lower back to press their bodies together. Klaus let out a satisfied hum. Diego grabbed the back of his neck and pulled their lips together. It felt electric. Their mouths opened to each other almost immediately as their bodies moulded to each other. When their tongues met, each of them thought the other tasted better than anything they had ever tasted. 

After countless minutes of making out, Diego forced them to part. He was breathing hard. His whisper was low and husky. “Meet me in his office in two hours. Everyone will be asleep by then.”

Klaus managed to nod and let out a weak squeak as his lips lost their connection. 

Diego cupped the side of his face. “And we will talk about the heavy shit. Soon, Klaus.”

Klaus lowered his eyes and nodded in submission. 

Diego continued. “But not tonight.” He planted a hard kiss on Klaus’ wet lips. “See you soon.”

The curly haired man felt his body instinctively want to follow Diego out into the hallway. He gave a huff and adjusted his half hard cock under his skirt. These two hours couldn’t go fast enough for him. 

 

______________

 

Klaus stepped lightly down the stairs. He had years of experience sneaking quietly around the Academy and he made sure he was silent as he moved through the inhabited part of the house. He looked around the dark living room but didn’t see Diego anywhere. Then a flash of light caught his eye. It was coming from under the door of Dad’s office. A smile crept onto his lips as he walked quickly. 

He opened the door, glad it didn’t creak. He saw Diego seated on the big desk wearing loose sweatpants and a black tee. The lamp on the desk was only illuminating half of him, but Klaus could see the look of hunger in his eyes. Klaus quickly shut the door behind his back and scurried over to Diego with a high pitched giggle.

Diego slipped off the desk as he approached and immediately grabbed his hair. Klaus felt his scalp held tight and still as they simply looked at each other, the tension building. All sense of levity was gone. Klaus swallowed deeply as he forced himself to not say anything stupid to ruin the moment. Diego’s eyes were scanning his face and body with open lust. Klaus felt blood rush to his groin as his heart pounded. He was so needy for his brother’s attention and touch. When Diego’s grip in his hair finally relaxed a bit, they moved together and kissed. 

It was like earlier; passionate and exploratory. Klaus pressed his body against Diego’s hard muscles and opened his mouth as if he wanted to devour his brother. Diego responded by grabbing his ass and groaning into Klaus’ mouth. 

This time, it was Klaus who broke them apart after a few minutes. He pulled his face a few inches from Deigo’s and caught his breath as he swivelled his hips to rub their growing erections together. “Much as I love making out like horny teenagers, I really, really just want your dick in me.”

Diego let out a deep groan. He pushed Klaus’ body from his and leaned back against the desk again. His eyes were playful and still hungry. “Take your shirt off.” he demanded. 

Klaus hurried to comply and tossed the fabric to the side. He turned to the side and ran his hands down his chest. “What next, papi?”

“Underwear off. But keep the skirt.” Diego’s hand began rubbing up and down the cock straining in his sweats. He continued to watch Klaus with clear, excited eyes. 

Klaus slowly lifted his black skirt until his red briefs were visible. He loved having Diego’s attention, so he did little spin to show off. He stopped with his back to his brother and slowly lowered the red fabric as he swayed his hips and kept the skirt hiked up over his hips. When he kicked them away, he dropped the skirt and turned back to Diego. 

“Oh, _papi_.”

Diego’s pants were pushed down so his big, beautiful cock was on full display. One hand was leisurely stroking it as he stared at how Klaus’ own dick was tenting to fabric of his skirt. 

Klaus stepped forward and started to fall to his knees, but Diego stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “No.”

“Please, papi, let me taste.”

Diego’s hand loosened. “Only a taste, no teasing. I plan on lasting a lot longer this time around.”

Klaus shivered in anticipation and dropped to his knees. He wrapped one hand around the base of Diego’s dick and started licking up and down the shaft. His brother was letting out deep grunts and groans above him. Klaus opened wide and took a few inches into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and laved his tongue over the silky skin on the bottom of Diego’s heavy cock. He bobbed his head a few times, getting ready to dive deeper, when his brother’s hand found his hair again. 

He actually whined as Diego forced his head away from his cock. Klaus licked the lingering salty flavor off his lips and looked up at his brother with pleading eyes. 

Diego shook his head. “No more. Now, get up and lean over the desk.”

“Yes, papi.” Klaus stood up and they switched positions.

Once Klaus had pushed some of the clutter on the desk out of the way to make room for his body, he looked over his shoulder at Diego. His brother’s features were illuminated by the warm lamplight and he looked so gorgeous. So fuckable. Diego was running a thumb over his bottom lip as his other hand softly massaged Klaus’ ass through the soft fabric of the skirt. 

Klaus shifted his hips a bit, trying to hurry this along so he could get the feeling he craved. “C’mon Diego. You said no teasing.”

Diego gave a dark smirk. “I said no teasing _me_.”

A hand landed sharply on Klaus’ ass cheek. He dropped his head to the desktop, eyes closed, and gave a high keen. Diego remembered. Of course he did. Another spank. And another. Klaus could feel his dick straining and twitching with each strike. He could almost see the hot intensity in Diego’s eyes on the back of his own eyelids. He pressed his lips together to keep quiet as his body melted into each slap of Diego’s hand. 

One spank was much harder than the others and Klaus couldn’t help the yelp that escaped his mouth. Diego’s hips were immediately pressed against him, hard dick resting against his crack. 

“You like that?”

“Yes.” Klaus hissed out. He pressed back. “Please, papi.”

Diego pressed a wet kiss in between his shoulders before straightening up. Klaus felt his skirt being hiked up over his hips. Diego’s hand caressed the cheek that has endured all the spanking moments earlier. 

“So fucking hot, Klaus. You always take it so well.”

“Mmmm.” Klaus hummed.

Diego’s hips moved so his cock slid up and down Klaus’ cleft, the skin-on-skin friction amazing. “Did you prepare yourself again?” he whispered.

Klaus looked over his shoulder. “Yes, papi. For you.”

Diego’s eyes closed as his hips thrust sharply. “Damnit, Klaus. You’re making me lose it already. The thought of you with your fingers in your ass…. I wish I could keep you stretched and ready 24/7. Just waiting for me.”

The curly haired brother said softly. “Get in me… please…”

Diego met his eyes and purposefully reached into his sweatpants pocket. He quickly ripped open the condom wrapper and pulled back to roll it on. The bottle of lube snicked open and Diego poured some onto his hand. 

Before he could continue, Klaus said, “Just do it. I want to feel it all.” 

His brother’s eyes softened. “Are you sure?”

Klaus half rolled his eyes. The other man had just spanked him, inflicting one of the best kinds of pleasure pain, but was unsure about actually fucking him. “Diego. Like Nike says, Just Do It. I need it.”

Diego nodded and smeared the lube over his wrapped cock. “If you need it, who am I to deny it.”

Klaus dropped his head again as he felt the head of Diego’s dick press into him. He was glad his brother didn’t hesitate too much and smoothly entered him. The burn was minimal, but honestly, Klaus would have loved it even if it had hurt more. He was so desperate to feel Diego moving inside of him again, even if it had only been a few hours since their earlier reunion. It was as if his body was demanding they make up for the decade and a half apart. 

The black haired brother let out a drawn out “Shiiiiit.” as his hips finally rested against Klaus’ ass. He paused and Klaus was thankful for the moment to adjust and prepare for the inevitable pounding. Diego’s fingers rested on his hips, gently squeezing.

Klaus looked back over his shoulder again. “How do you want it, papi? Want to hold me down and make me take it?” Diego’s hands tightened and his hips moved slightly. Klaus continued with a roll of his hips. “Or do you want me to fuck myself on you again? Watch as I make us both feel good?” Diego’s eyes flashed. Bingo. Klaus loved the fact that his brother was able to relinquish some of his control to him. And it just so happened Klaus loved putting on a show when the audience was this sexy and enthusiastic. 

Klaus used his forearms on the desk to help press them both back a bit so he had some room to maneuver between Diego and the big wooden desk. Diego’s hands fell away as Klaus pulled forward until just the tip was still inside him. Then he rocked back slowly, taking the whole, impressive length smoothly. 

“Fuck, Klaus, holy fuck.”

“I got you. Just feel it, Di. It’s so good.” Klaus whispered out as he continued to move his body back and forth, impaling himself on Diego’s hard cock. It felt so good to be full. 

He kept his movements steady and continuous as he shifted his hips around trying to find the perfect angle for himself. As soon as he pushed back against Diego and felt the rub on his prostate, he let out a loud moan. His brother’s hands flew back to his hips, but the touch stayed light, letting Klaus move as he wanted. 

“Oh jesus, Klaus. I could watch this all day. You take it so good.” Diego muttered.

Klaus glanced over his shoulder to see his brother’s eyes locked on his ass, mouth parted. That blissed out look made Klaus’ ignored cock twitch. He sped up his movements, but not too much. He wanted to make sure they were both wrapped up in pleasure and super desperate before Diego took control again. Klaus arched is hips to the right angle and pressed back over and over. He could hear Diego’s breath coming in short gasps. 

He didn't know how long he kept up the tortuous pace on Diego's dick but it felt like forever and, also, not long enough. The pleasure was building in his body until he was moaning uncontrollably and his fingers were scratching at the desktop. Miraculously, he managed to keep himself from speeding up, wanting to feel Diego’s entire length on each push. Wanting to feel everything he’d been missing. 

Finally, Diego’s fingers dug into his flesh. “Klaus.” he barked out. 

“Wha-?” Klaus sputtered, eyes still closed as he felt another brush over his sweet spot. 

“My turn.” Diego growled out. “And you should know, I’m going to be cumming in you shortly.”

Klaus gave a half groan, half laugh. “Thank you, my captain, for the update.”

“Hmmmf.” Diego grunted as his hips snapped forward.

Klaus let his wound up body still and simply feel as Diego began to pound into him. It was shallower than Klaus’ earlier movements but much harder. It was the perfect roughness to keep the energy inside him winding up and up. 

Diego was letting out small sounds; guttural grunts, broken words, and pants. His hips were moving fast, slamming against Klaus’ slim ass with each thrust. Klaus for his part was simply gripping the desk to keep his cock from being smashed into it with each collision. He could tell Diego was telling the truth about not lasting long.

“Papi, can I touch myself?” 

“Do it.” Diego breathed out.

Klaus let one hand fall to his leaking cock as his other forearm braced him. He stroked himself quickly, in time with Diego’s hips, feeling the tingle start in his spine. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck.” Diego was chanting and his hips were pistoning in and out. 

Klaus sped up his hand, not wanting to have to cum without Diego moving inside him. “Diego.” he said quickly. “Spank me.”

Without hesitation, Diego’s grip left his hip and he felt a sharp smack on his unused cheek. He let out a moan. Diego’s hand landed again, right as his dick brushed the perfect spot inside him. 

“So fucking hot. Damn it, Klausss…” Diego whispered as his hand delivered a few more spanks. 

Klaus was pure sensation. Between the dick in his ass, hand on his dick, and the tingling pain from the spanks, he was there. At the cliff. One last spank and he was falling.

“Diego.” he gasped as he came, eyes rolling in his head. 

He felt his brother pump into his a dozen more times before groaning and stilling. The floatiness that had filled him slowly disappeared as Diego leaned his weight against him. Klaus came back to Earth, used and satisfied. He hummed as he felt Diego press his lips to his shoulder. 

“Damn, bro.” the black haired man pulled his body away. Klaus gave a groan as he felt Diego slip out of him. 

“Damn yourself, papi.” Klaus stood up and gave an exaggerated stretch. His skirt slipped back over his lower half. “That was-” he kissed his fingertips with a loud lip smack. 

Diego gripped his shoulders to turn him so they were face to face. Klaus briefly eyed the sweat on his brother’s forehead with satisfaction before his mouth was being devoured again. Their bodies melded together as they kissed. 

When their lips parted, their bodies stayed connected. Klaus rested his hands on Diego’s pecs and felt the sweat dampened fabric there. His eyes shot open.

“You didn’t even take your clothes off?” he blurted out in exasperation. He pulled back to look down Diego’s body. His shirt was still on and his sweats were around his knees, not even on the floor. When he looked back up, Diego had a slightly guilty look in his eye.

“What?” he replied with a shrug. “I got distracted.” 

Klaus gave a chuckle and placed a chaste kiss on his brother’s lips. “Well, it’s kinda hot. So you’re forgiven.” Klaus ran a hand over the front of his skirt and felt the wet spot left by his cum. “But this skirt is ruined for now.”

Diego’s eyes twinkled. “So take it off.”

Before Klaus could move, Diego had pantsed (skirted?) him. He looked up with exaggerated concern. “How dare you reveal a lady like that?”

Diego smiled and reached around to give him ass a light smack. “Like I wasn’t all up in you a minute ago.”

Klaus smiled back. A thought occurred to him and he full on grinned. “Race you back to the bedrooms.”

Diego’s grin disappeared. “Klaus, you kno-”

Klaus interrupted him by pressing his nude body against Diego’s and leaning into his ear. “If you win, I’ll let you tie me to the bed next time.” Diego inhaled sharply. Klaus smirked and took a step away. He ran a hand down his exposed skin, from shoulder to thigh as he reveled in Diego’s attention. “You know you want it.”

“Klaus.” Diego’s voice was low with warning but also need. 

Klaus turned and said over his shoulder. “Oh, and if you don’t pick up my clothes, our dear siblings will be asking questions tomorrow.” He winked and took off, butt naked, towards the door. 

He yanked it open and glanced back to see Diego pulling his pants up and scrambling to pick up Klaus’ clothes from the floor. Klaus smiled and ran out of the room. He knew he wouldn’t run at full speed. He wanted to lose this race.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the touches of whimsy and lightness that were sprinkled throughout this universe. I also love the idea of Klaus/Diego working up to the serious bits, and still being able to be silly sometimes.
> 
> all mistakes are mine, as always.


End file.
